


Alone

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Just a drabble, Undressing, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: People will tell you that Delilah is in charge, but they haven’t seen the Briarwoods alone.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood
Series: Villains Being Humans (Or At Least One Of Them) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Alone

She stopped in the middle of the room, patiently waiting as I locked the door. She was the only truly living creature in a five-mile radius but it was nice to know that we wouldn’t be disturbed.

I stepped up behind her and removed her hairpin, letting her braid unroll down her back. She sighed. Then I undid the braid and ran my fingers through the waves.

Once her hair was undone I brushed it over her shoulder so I could get to the buttons of her dress. She was wearing her green cotton and the little ivory buttons fit through their buttonholes so well. All the way from the base of her neck to the base of her spine. I guided the fabric over her shoulders and drew the sleeves off of her arms. I couldn’t resist the urge to brush a kiss over her porcelain skin. She smelled like soot and lavender.

Then I gathered the skirt at her waist and lifted the whole dress over her head, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her cream-colored underclothes. The knot in the drawstring that held her underskirt relaxed in my hands and the skirt dropped around her ankles. I smiled to myself. My wife always dressed herself up into a little present for me to unwrap.

The drawers joined the skirt before I allowed myself to loosen her corset. Once the bow had fallen apart, I loosened each point where the ribbon crossed itself, watching her breath become easier as I worked.

Then the corset came off over her head and landed on the discarded dress. Only the chemise, shoes, and stockings were left. Part of me was disappointed it was ending, the rest of me couldn’t wait.

I took her hand and led her out of the lake of cotton at her feet. Her eyes were closed now, trusting me implicitly. Once I could access her shoes, I knelt down and undid the laces before sliding them off her feet. The stockings were next, her legs shedding them like snakeskin.

When I stood back up I saw tear tracks down her cheeks. I took her face in my hands, brushing away the tears with my thumb. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, leaning into my touch. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“Should I stop?”

Her hand came up to hold mine where it was. “No. Love me, please. We’ve spent too much time apart.”

So I kissed her gently, slid my hand out from under hers, and pulled her chemise over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get a second chapter (where something happens ;) ) if people are interested in that (and trust me to write it).


End file.
